Sephirillon
by Yuumi
Summary: Cendrillon interprété par nos héros : un grand moment d'égarement ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun individu n'était consentant...Venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! L'acte V ! Et c'est fini
1. Acte I

**Titre** : Sephirillon.

**Auteur** : Votre humble serviteur.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Hironobu Sakaguchi, en gros à Square Enix. Cendrillon appartient à Charles Perrault, d'ailleurs il peut la garder.

**Note** : Mon Dieu ! Direz-vous, chers fans de Final Fantasy. Alors je suis désolée, mais je m'ennuyais ferme. Cette pièce n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire originale, j'ai seulement repris les noms des personnages et leurs clichés habituels. Cette chose immonde est en cinq actes... Pour votre malheur et pour ma satisfaction personnelle.

**Note 2** : Vive les notes inutiles ! Vive le self-insert ! Et vive Mary-Sue, au fait. Dommage pour elle, elle n'apparait pas... (Encore).

**Genre** : Humour.

* * *

**Personnages :**

- Réalisateur : Yuumi (hihihi)

- Narrateur : Zack

- Cendrillon : Sephiroth, d'où Sephirillon. (Pauvre âme délaissée...)

- Le père de Cendrillon : Cid

- La belle-mère : Jénova (elle a laissé ses projets de destruction en suspens)

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 : Vincent

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 : Barret

- La marraine la fée : Aéris

- Le prince : Cloud

- Les gens en coulisses : Yuffie à l'éclairage, Tseng en costumier, Rufus en souffleur.

- Le public : les autres.

**

* * *

**

**Sephirillon, Acte I :**

**_La découverte du balai et le chant de Sephirillon_**

Narrateur (Zack) : (_Entre sur scène, en costume de paladin)_ « Il était une fois une pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait rien pour elle... »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(Entre sur scène avec un balai)_ Je vais tous vous détruire.

Narrateur (Zack) : ... « Qui vivait depuis la mort de son père... »

Le père de Cendrillon (Cid) : _(Apparaît) Flûte_, pourquoi je suis mort ?

Le public : Cid, tu sors.

Narrateur (Zack) : ... « Dans une chambre miteuse...Enfermée comme une pauvre petite fille qui n'avait rien pour elle... » Ah, je me suis trompé de ligne.

Le public : Zack, tu ne sers à rien !

Narrateur (Zack) : ... Bref, « elle était enfermée dans une chambre miteuse, et tout ça à cause de son hideuse belle-mère et de ses horribles belles-sœurs ! »

Les belles-sœurs-super-méchantes (Vincent, Barret) : _(Apparaissant)_ C'est nous !

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Répète un peu ça, espèce de vermine !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Maman !

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : YUFFIE ! Éclaire toute la scène, pas seulement Vincent.

Narrateur (Zack) : _(se prend la tête.)_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi...

Les coulisses (Rufus) : _(murmurant à l'adresse de Zack)_ Je peux prendre ta place ?

Ex-Narrateur (Zack) : D'accord.

_(Rufus entre, le sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Toutes les filles du public commencent à s'évanouir d'émotion...Gary-Tsu ?)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Bon, je reprends les commandes.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Que dalle ! Où est le mort ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : En train de s'ouvrir sauvagement les veines...

Les coulisses (Yuffie) : Je peux prendre sa place ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : Non.

Narrateur (Rufus) : ...Et donc, « ses belles-sœurs étaient vraiment super méchantes, et Sephirillon doit faire toutes les tâches ménagères de la maisonnée ! Bouh ! »

Souffleur (Tifa à présent) : _(chuchotant)_ Sephi, t'es sensé passer le balai...

_(Sephirillon passe le balai, non sans bougonner des choses à propos de la destruction imminente du théâtre. Jénova, Barret et Vincent entrent)_

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Pauvre vermine ! Tu nettoieras les toilettes après avoir récuré chaque marche des escaliers qui mènent à mon palace !

_(Eclate d'un rire cruel)_

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1(Barret) : Et tu laveras mon costume de marin !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(lis son texte avec un certain dégoût)_: Oh-pauvre-de-moi.

Narrateur (Rufus) : _(prend un air dramatique)_ « Car si Sephirillon s'appelait ainsi, c'est que pour sa belle-mère son destin était tracé. La jeune enfant aux cheveux d'or était condamnée à ramasser les bouts de saphir qui traînaient dans le palace où elle ne pourrait jamais habiter... Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

_(Le public pleure à chaudes larmes)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Et en ce moment même, alors que les belles-sœurs et la belle-mère de la douce enfant s'en allaient en ricanant... »

_(Barret, Vincent et Jénova sortent mollement de scène. Jénova est seule à rire)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Sephirillon commença à chanter son désespoir... »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : C'est mort ! Je ne chante pas, moi !

Souffleur (Tifa) : Je peux danser ?

Le public : Allez, Sephi, bouge ton corps...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je vais tous vous détruire !

* * *

Non, non ! Je n'ai pas honte ! Arg… Juste un peu. C'est juste que je me aperçue que la rubrique FFVII manquait un peu d'humour ces temps-ci. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que quelques personnes manquaient à l'appel. Petite précision : Le public est essentiellement composé de personnes que j'ai oubliées.


	2. Acte II

**Titre :** Sephirillon.

**Auteur :** Votre humble serviteur.

**Disclaimer : **Cendrillon appartient à Charles Perrault, d'ailleurs il peut la garder.

**Note :** Les fautes sont volontaires !

**Genre :** Humour...

* * *

**Personnages :**

- Réalisateur : Yuumi.

- Le faux mort : Zack

- Narrateur : Rufus

- Cendrillon : Sephiroth, d'où Sephirillon.

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 : Barret

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 : Vincent

- La marraine la fée : Aéris

- La belle-mère : Jénova

- Les gens en coulisses : Yuffie à l'éclairage, et Tseng en costumier. Tifa en souffleur...

- Le public : les autres

* * *

**Sephirillon, Acte II**

**_L'annonce du bal, la baguette magique en bois moisi_**

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je vais tous vous détruire !

Narrateur (Rufus) : C'est à la ShinRa qu'on t'a appris ces insultes à deux gils ?

Le faux mort (Zack) : _(depuis les coulisses)_ Venant de sa part, ça sonne bizarre…

Narrateur (Rufus) : _(ignorant les dires du faux mort )_« Après avoir avalé une bulle de savon de travers, Sephirillon alla se coucher. Parce qu'il faisait nuit. En fait. »

_(Sephi sort en traînant son balai par terre)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : C'est quoi ce texte ?

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : T'as un problème, peut-être ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : _(louche sur son texte)_ « Alors que la nuit tombait »...Attends, elle n'est pas déjà tombée la nuit ?

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Je peux prendre sa place ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : Non. « Sephirillon monta tristement les trois cent étages qui séparaient sa chambre du reste de la maison. Mais elle se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la chambre de ses belles-sœurs. Curieuse, elle s'approchut. »

Les coulisses (Sephi) : _(depuis les coulisses)_ Non. Je ne suis pas curieux.

Les coulisses (Tifa) : Depuis quand on t'a donné le choix ?

Les coulisses (Sephi) : Je vais tous vous détruire.

_(Sephi entre en scène. L'homme fait semblant d'épier un morceau de conversation. Barret et Vincent entrent discrètement en scène, ils ont oublié qu'ils apparaissaient aussi)_

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : Evidemment, puisque je te le dis, sœurette !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : Ah. Oui ? Tu es...Sûre ?

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : A fond. Demain soir, toi, moi et le prince. T'imagine la scène ? C'est wahou. Du jamais vu. Le palais pour nous, nous seules ! Et qui sait...Peut-être que l'une de nous deux se fera le beau gosse blond.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : Je suis... si...excitée. Est-ce que le prince va me choisir ?

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : T'inquiète, poulette. Bibi à un plan.

Le public :_(hurle)_ Vincent ! Fais tomber la chemise !

Le public : Tais-toi Reno.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Yuffie, tu éclaires tout le monde, s'il te plaît.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : J'espère que Sephirillon à repassé mon ensemble de marin !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ... Hum. Il faut mettre Mère au courant.

_(Jénova entre, superbement habillée. Made in Tseng, bien sûr.)_

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Pas besoin, je sais déjà tout.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : _(admiratif)_ La classe, la vieille !

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Merci, ma biquette.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(s'étranglant de stupeur)_ Ma...Biquette...?

_(Cid entre, un balai à la main.)_

Le père de Sephirillon (Cid) : Quelle familiarité !

Le faux-mort (Zack) : _(depuis les coulisses)_ Et c'est lui qui dit ça...

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Cid, t'es sensé être mort.

Le père de Sephirillon (Cid) : $%£¤ ! _(s'enfuit)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Mais, la belle-mère n'avait pas vu que Sephirillon écoutait discrètement la conversation ! Alors, les trois méchantes vipères continuèrent à jacasser... Sans se soucier de la pauvre enfant. »

La belle-mère (Jénova) : _(mode hystérique)_ Vous voyez le genre ? Le beau gosse blond, j'ai nommé Cloud (Clodo pour les intimes) organise un bal et il y invite toutes les jeunes filles amariées de la contée! C'est une occasion en or pour nous faire un max de blé, mes biquettes !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : Oh, je suis tellement excitée. Que, hum, je pourrais avaler...Un sanglier ?

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : C'était pour la rime.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : Et l'autre souillon, elle vient ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je vais tous vous...

Le public : C'est bon, on a compris.

La belle-mère (Jénova) : _(éclate d'un rire machiavélique.)_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la mettre au courant.

_(Sephi éclate en sanglots -enfin, essaie- et sort de la scène, suivie des deux belles-sœurs et de leur mère. Le décor change et le fond devient une belle nuit étoilée. Sephi entre et pleure toujours, à présent accroupie devant un bout de carton bleu)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Elles sont méchantes ! Pesta rageusement Sephirillon en pleurant devant une rivière. »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : C'est bête. J'aurais bien aimé voir le clochard habillé en princesse.

_(La surface de la rivière se trouble et un corps remonte à la surface, les bras en croix. La créature ouvre les yeux et sort de l'eau.)_

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Amenus, icutus menos ! C'est du Cetra, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Oh non, pas elle.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Tu peux répéter ? J'ai de l'eau dans les oreilles.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Fais gaffe, ça risquerait d'irriguer ton cerveau par erreur. Faudrait pas devenir intelligente trop vite, ça te tuerai.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Je m'en fiche, je suis déjà morte.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : T'es morte comment déjà ? J'ai oublié. Attends, j'émets des hypothèses : un, t'as pensé à un truc ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : C'est marrant, venant de ta part ça ne m'étonne pas.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : deux, tu t'es suicidée en réalisant que Cloud était homo ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Je vais te...

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Cessez le combat !

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : ...

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Aéris ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : _(mode mort-vivant on)_...Ho...Mo...

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : La rivière de la vie appelle la morte...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(sourire cynique)_ Attend, elle réfléchit.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : C'est bon, je suis toujours là.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Déjà ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : _(sourire malsain)_ J'ai décidé de te pardonner...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : C'est bien, tu veux une médaille ?

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Maintenant, on reprend la pièce. Sephi, c'est à toi.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Mouais... « Mais, créature de la nuit, qui es-tu donc ? »

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Je suis...Ta marraine la fée. _(Joint ses mains en signe de prière)_Je suis venue répondre à ton appel.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : J'ai rien demandé.

Le souffleur (Tifa) : _(chuchotant)_ C'est "Merci beaucoup".

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai rien demandé.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Les prières qui viennent du cœur ne peuvent être entendues que par des êtres purs... _(Entre ses dents)_Je vais te tuer, espèce de crétin albinos. A cause de toi j'ai pourrit dans cette rivière miteuse pendant trois plombes !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(haussant les épaules)_ Ah, alors c'était ça le sang ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : ...Tu as vraiment oublié...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je me souviens d'une chose : tu m'as rembarré quand j'ai voulu t'acheter une jonquille, l'autre jour ! Non mais oh !

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Sans blague, l'androgyne difforme...C'était toi ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(sort son PHS)_...Pouce, j'appelle mon arme ultime. J'ai dû mal viser, la dernière fois.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Mon scénario...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Et zut ! Ca ne capte pas. Je vais essayer d'appeler le 9-1-1.

Le souffleur (Tifa) : _(chuchotant)_ Dis-moi quel…

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : _(Sort sa baguette magique.)_ « Dis-moi quel est ton souhait, et je le réaliserai. »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(hésitant) _Ca marche, ce vieux truc moisi ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Evidemment. Ca à été fait par la maman de Yuumi.

Tous : …

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ah, bon. Alors, je voudrais...Détruire le monde.

Le public : Comme de par hasard !

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Ca ne fait pas partie des attributs de ma baguette, désolée.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Même pas une petite météorite ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Non. Par contre, je peux faire ça.

Les coulisses (Tseng) : Attendez ! La robe n'est pas totalement finie...

_(Elle pointe de la baguette le corps de Sephi. Mais rien ne sort)_

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : _(secoue la baguette)_ Plaît-il ?

Les coulisses (Tseng) : Pourquoi on m'écoute jamais ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(ricane)_La baguette de la Centra est en panne. Elle est comme toi, superficielle.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Ouin ! Ne suis-je bonne qu'à vendre des fleurs ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(ricane)_ Il faut croire que oui.

Les coulisses (Tseng) : _(chuchotant)_ C'est bon cette fois.

_(Aéris esquisse quelques pas en arrière, et ce au ralenti. Le résultat est assez ridicule, mais miss-bonbon est fière d'elle. Elle pointe Sephi qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil)_

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : « Non. Par contre, je peux faire ça. »

_(Cette fois-ci, la lumière s'éteint totalement. Quand elle se rallume, Sephi est parée d'une robe marron hideuse. Aéris arbore un sourire satisfait. Le public est hilare.)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Pourquoi j'ai cette robe ? Elle est moche, en plus.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Pas ma faute. Faut se plaindre à Tseng.

Les coulisses (Tifa) : Tseng est partit se cacher.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Voilà. Maintenant, tu peux aller au bal.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ouai, sauf que le bal, c'est demain soir.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Flûte. Ben t'as qu'à y aller maintenant.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Si j'avais un vaisseau, j'irais plus vite...

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Ma baguette magique n'offre pas ce genre de loisirs...Et puis, il n'y a pas de citrouilles.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je fais comment pour y aller, alors ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : T'as qu'à marcher, ça te fera les pieds.

_(Aéris entre dans l'eau et se laisse flotter par le courant inexistant, les bras en croix.)_

* * *

Prochain Acte : Sephirillon au bal... Ca promet, hein ?

La robe marron, c'est fait exprès. Vous inquiétez pas, je réserve également une magnifique couleur au costume de Cloud, ça commence par un r...


	3. Acte III

**Titre** : Sephirillon.

**Auteur** : Votre humble serviteur.

**Disclaimer**: Bla Bla...Pas à moi...Square Enix... Charlie, ta Cendrillon tu peux te la garder...

**Note** : Ouai, c'est vrai que je fais souffrir Sephi-chou.

Sephi : Au s'cours !

**Genre** : Humour…

**

* * *

**

**Personnages :**

- Réalisateur : Yuumi.

- Narrateur : Rufus.

- Cendrillon : Sephiroth, d'où Sephirillon.

- Le prince : Cloud.

- Le videur : Rude

- La machine à ticket VIP : Cait Sith

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 : Barret

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 : Vincent

- La belle-mère : Jénova

- Les gens en coulisses : Yuffie à l'éclairage, et Tseng en costumier. Tifa en souffleur...

- Mary-Sue : Mary-Sue.

- Les invitées auto-invitées : Elena, ...

Le ciel : Le ciel.

Le mec du panneau : Reno.

- Le public : les autres. A moins qu'il ne reste plus personne...

**

* * *

**

**Sephirillon, Acte III**

**_Le bal, le prince et les auto-invitées_**

_(Cela fait déjà trois minutes que Sephi trotte de long en large de la scène. Comprenez, c'est pour simuler de longues heures de marche)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(bougonne)_...

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures que Sephirillon galopait joyeusement vers son destin. Les rayons du soleil jouaient malicieusement avec ses cheveux bruns...Argentés...Bruns...Oui bref...Un instant plus tard, le palais était enfin visible. »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Déjà qu'avec c'te robe de %$£ j'peux pas faire trois pas sans me casser la...Aïe !

_(Sephi fonça dans un Turk non-identifié.)_

Le videur (Rude) : _(voix de ténor)_ Qui va là ?

Le public : Arg ! Pourquoi Rude y joue dans la pièce et pas moi ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(se tient le nez)_ ...Aïe...

Le souffleur (Tifa) : _(souffle)_ Je m'appelle Sephirillon...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ouai, si tu veux. T'es qui toi ?

Le videur (Rude) : Je suis le videur du palais du prince Clodo. Pass VIP ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(hausse le sourcil)_ Passe quoi ? Le pain ?

Le public : ...C'est nul comme blague...

Le videur (Rude) : Pass pour rentrer. _(American accent on)_ Very Important Paysan.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Euh...Non...

Le videur (Rude) : Alors tu ne peux pas passer. Mais tu peux toujours tenter ta chance vers la machine à ticket VIP.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Bah, il est pas mort, lui ?

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Non, biquette. Pas encore.

Le videur (Rude) : _(voix mystérieuse)_ Elle seule te dira si tu es digne d'entrer dans le palais du prince.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Du moment qu'elle ne me prédit pas un avenir radieux avec le prince Clodo.

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je le savais.

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore.

Le videur (Rude) : Des fois, ça bugue.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Faut insérer des pièces ?

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(fouille dans ses poches...Ben oui, la robe marron à des poches, tout de même !) _Sacrebleu. Je n'ai plus de gils !

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Je t'avais dit que ça coûtait cher l'entretien de ton arme ultime !

Narrateur (Rufus) : Je tiens à préciser que la réalisatrice à oublié le nom de l'arme de Sephiroth.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : T'es viré !

Narrateur (Rufus) : Tu ne peux pas me virer. Je fais du bénévolat.

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Je peux...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Bon, vous avez bientôt fini ! J'aimerai bien que la pièce se finisse VITE.

L'éclairage (Yuffie) : C'est la première fois que je parle.

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Ouai, et tu vois : on peut très bien s'en passer.

L'éclairage (Yuffie) : Mais, euh...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Tu ne peux pas voler mon costume ?

Les coulisses (voix non identifiée) : On peut mettre une bande sonore ?

L'éclairage (Yuffie) : Je suis payée que pour l'éclairage...Hé...Mais attends...Je ne suis pas payée du tout !

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : _(stratégie ultime de déviation de sujet)_ Vous voulez de la musique ?

Tous_ (public compris)_ : Ouai !

_(Musique qui fait peur.)_

Le videur (Rude) : « Attends, tu ne fais pas partie du personnel chargé du buffet ? »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : J'ai une tête de caddie moi ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : Y'a aucun rapport…

Sephirillon (Sephi) : ...Quand même. Et puis d'abord, ta musique elle ne fait pas peur du tout.

Le videur (Rude) : « J'aurais plutôt dit une tête de psychopathe assoiffé de sang... »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(vexé)_ Dis tout de suite que ma robe est moche.

Narrateur (Rufus) : Mais y a aucun rap...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Tais-toi, stupide. _(A Rude)_ « Vas-y, dis-le. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... »

Le videur (Rude) : Si tu veux. Ta robe est hideuse.

Les coulisses (Tseng) : Rude, t'es viré.

Le videur (Rude) : ...

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : C'est bon, je peux passer, maintenant ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Après avoir franchi le premier obstacle qui s'avérait assez imposant, Sephirillon continua joyeusement sa route vers le palais. La nuit commença à tomber... » Qu'est-ce que t'as avec la nuit ? Elle tombe tout le temps !

_(Toujours la musique qui fait peur.)_

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Je peux prendre sa place ?

Le public : NON.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : La naine triomphe.

Narrateur (Rufus) : « La nuit commença à tomber lorsqu'elle »...Y'a une faute de temps ! T'es nulle ou quoi ? _(sent un regard plutôt méchant dans le dos)_ Arg ! « La nuit commençait donc à tomber lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les portes principales du royaume étaient fermées. Apparemment, elle était en retard. »

_(Une espèce de bout de carton douteux glisse vers Sephi. On devine par les couleurs vivaces - roses et rouges - le palais du prince. C'est Tifa qui a colorié... -Tifa : Hé ouai ! C'est joli hein ?)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(parle tout seul)_ A marquer dans mon carnet de bonnes résolutions, juste en dessous de 'Détruire le monde.' 'Détruire la Cetra'...Quoique...Si je détruis le monde, la Cetra va clamser aussi...Haha ! Je suis diabolique.

Le public : ...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : ...Je suis en retard... Les portes sont fermées...Maman ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Le souffleur (Tifa) : _(chuchote)_ Par derrière. Tu rentres par derrière.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je le savais. C'était pour tester le public.

Le public : ...

_(Sephi contourne le bout de carton douteux rose et rouge et sort de la scène.)_

Les coulisses (Cloud) : Ma doublure ! Où est ma doublure ?

Les coulisses (Tifa) : Elle est morte.

Les coulisses (Cloud) : Je ne peux tout de même pas rentrer comme ça...

Les coulisses (Tseng) : Il y a un problème avec ma toute nouvelle création ?

Les coulisses (Cloud) : OUAI. Il est moche, ton costume...Hé ! Mais qu'est-que tu fais, Tifaaaah...

_(Cloud entre sur scène, ou plutôt à été poussé accidentellement...Très glorieux, comme entrée.)_

Le prince (Cloud) : _(se relève)_ Tifa, je vais te tuer...

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Finalement, vous allez bien ensemble...

Le prince (Cloud) : T'as dit quoi ?

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Je disais : Le rose à dentelle te va à ravir.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : La blonde à dit un truc d'intelligent, pour une fois.

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Dis tout de suite que je suis bête.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : T'es bête.

Le prince (Cloud) : Pourquoi j'ai un costume de princesse à dentelle ?

Les coulisses (Tseng) : _(chuchote, énervé)_ Froufrous. Costume à froufrous.

Le prince (Cloud) : C'est tout pareil. Il est rose, il est moche.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : ...Hm...Je trouve ça sexy...

_(Sephi se rapproche sensiblement de Cloud au bord de la crise de nerfs. Musique sensuelle, genre les feux de l'amour.)_

Le prince (Cloud) : Mais recule, toi ! Et on n'est même pas sensés se rencontrer maintenant !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Bah si, je suis passé par la porte de derrière. _(Fier de lui)_

_(La lumière s'éteint et la musique de Cendrillon se fait entendre. Une musique qui dégouline un peu, genre classique, baroque, trash et pomme de terre._ _La lumière se rallume, et on voit le prince qui discute avec la belle-mère. Les belles-sœurs-super-méchantes guettent leur proie. Les invitées qui se sont invitées -Tifa, Elena, Scarlett et Yuffie- papotent un peu plus loin. Soudain ! La musique s'arrête.)_

Le public : Enfin !

_(Sephi, dans sa splendide robe marron entre par derrière - côté droit des coulisses-. Silence de mort. La musique se fait plus lente.)_

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Mon dieu ! Quelle beauté ! C'est bien mon fils..._ (Larme à l'œil)_

Le prince (Cloud) : ...Elle est...Flûte ! Je n'arrive pas à le dire...

L'invitée auto-invitée (Tifa) : Belle ?

L'invitée auto-invitée (Yuffie) : Resplendissante ?

L'invitée auto-invitée (Scarlett) : Magnifique ?

L'invitée auto-invitée (Elena) : _(mode blonde)_ Immaculée ?

Le prince (Cloud) : Immaculée ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Eh oui. Sephirillon était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Le silence parfait s'accordait parfaitement à sa perfection...Tandis ce qu'elle s'avançait, hésitante, vers le prince qui l'attendait bouche bée. Il se demanda alors : Est-elle celle que j'attends depuis toujours ? »

Le prince (Cloud) : _(entre ses dents)_ Pourquoi il n'a pas de dentelle sur sa robe, et moi j'en ai ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(ricane)_ Le privilège de l'ancienneté.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille ?

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ...

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : Ca ne peut pas être Sephirillon, elle repasse mon ensemble de marin...

_(Un éclair de fumée traverse soudainement la scène. Musique qui fait peur.)_

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : Plus belle que moi ?

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Repli stratégique, les enfants.

_(Le PHS de Mary-Sue vibre.)_

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : C'est bon, je m'en vais. Le devoir m'appelle.

_(Mary-Sue s'en va dans un éclair de fumée -si si, ça existe.)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : Remercions le ciel pour avoir inventé les PHS.

Le ciel : De rien.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais...Ca fait trois plombes que je fais du surplace, sinon je vais foncer dans le hérisson.

_(La musique qui fait peur s'en va. Comment ? Grâce à Hojo. Oui, Hojo s'occupe de la musique. La mélodie sinistre du bal de Cendrillon reprend de plus belle. Hojo, on t'aime.)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Sephirillon tendit la main vers le prince. Ils commencèrent alors à danser, sous les yeux ébahis de la salle. »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Pas. Question.

Le prince (Cloud) : Je ne sais pas danser.

L'auto-invitée (Tifa) : _(ironique)_ Si tu danses comme tu te bats, il va en effet y avoir un problème.

Le prince (Cloud) : Tu m'aimes plus, tout d'un coup ?

L'auto-invitée (Tifa) : T'es en train de me tromper avec l'autre androgyne, je te signale !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je voudrais dire...

Le prince (Cloud) : Et toi, avec l'autre tas de graisse puante !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Si je puis me permettre...

L'auto-invitée (Tifa) : _(boude)_ C'était pour avoir des informations, rien de plus.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ho ! Vous m'en laissez placer une !

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : _(se tient le front d'une manière dramatique)_ …

L'auto-invitée (Tifa) : ...

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : NON.

L'auto-invitée (Tifa) : Mais, j'ai rien dit !

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : _(yeux plissés)_ La crotte de mouche ne peut atteindre le lama qui dort. Les enfants, on reprend !

L'auto-invitée (Yuffie) : Bon, moi je retourne à l'éclairage...

_(Yuffie saute sur le truc qui sert à gérer les spots. Scarlett et Elena continuent à bavarder avec Tifa qui ignore royalement Cloud qui...Danse. Oui. Cloud danse. Avec Sephi.)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Tandis ce qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste de danse et que des regards indiscrets les épiaient, les deux amants... »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(dans les bras de Cloud)_ Arrête de me marcher sur les pieds ! T'es vraiment un manche !

Le prince (Cloud) : _(dans les bras de Sephi)_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le manche ?

_(Le public rit. Merci à Reno de lever les panneaux 'riez' quand il le faut. Reno, on t'aime.)_

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : Au moins je sers à quelque chose...

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Les deux amants décidèrent alors de sortir sur le balcon, histoire de s'aérer un peu...Et de chanter, éventuellement. »

Le prince (Cloud) : Manquait plus que ça !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(sourire triste)_ Bienvenue au club.

_(Les invitées avancent à reculons, suivies du décor. Ben oui, c'est pour faire style que le couple progresse à l'extérieur... Il fait nuit et le couple arrête de danser.)_

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Mais ce que la douce enfant ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était bientôt minuit...Et que bientôt, le sort serait rompu et que la robe de la princesse déchue s'évaporerait, comme le souvenir d'un rêve amer... »

* * *

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Sephi ? Est-ce que Cloud deviendra gay ? Est-ce que Tifa sera intelligente ? Est-ce que la réalisatrice va se pendre ? (Tous : Oui !) Est-ce que Hojo passera de la bonne musique ? Est-ce que Tseng va se reconvertir en artiste incompris ? Tout ça dans le prochain épisode !

D'ailleurs, il me semble que le prochain sera l'avant-dernier ! Et oui ! C'est déjà la fin. (Tous : Enfin !)


	4. Acte IV

**Titre** : Sephirillon.

**Auteur** : Encore moi, désolée.

**Disclaimer **: Charlie : Cendrillon est à moi !

**Note** : L'avant-dernier... Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca me nourrit tellement que j'en oublie de manger du chocolat.

**Genre** : Humour

* * *

**Personnages :**

- Réalisateur : Yuumi.

- Narrateur : Rufus.

- Cendrillon : Sephiroth, d'où Sephirillon.

- Le prince : Cloud.

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 : Barret

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 : Vincent

- La belle-mère : Jénova

- La marraine la fée : Aéris

- Les gens en coulisses : Yuffie à l'éclairage, et Tseng en costumier. Tifa en souffleur...

- Les invitées auto-invitées : Elena, ...

- Le mec du panneau : Reno.

- Le mec des bruitages : Reeve

* * *

**Sephirillon, Acte IV**

**_A la recherche de la princesse perdue_**

_(Sephi et Cloud ont arrêté de danser et font semblant de regarder le ciel étoilé, qui à été réalisé par Tifa -Tifa : Ouai, c'est joli...Aïe !-)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(petit sourire)_ Je ne savais pas que t'avais un chronomètre implanté dans la poitrine.

Le prince (Cloud) : _(rouge)_ C'est mon cœur.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : ...

Le prince (Cloud) : T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas homosexuel.

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Ouf...

Le prince (Cloud) : Non, je plaisante.

Le souffleur (Tifa) : ...

_(Grand silence, la musique s'arrête. Hojo à fait une crise cardiaque, paix à son âme.)_

Le prince (Cloud) : Pourquoi il y a toujours de grands blancs quand je parle ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : _(ton ironique)_ C'est tellement profond ce que tu dis, aussi...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Attend... Tu es gay ?

Le prince (Cloud) : J'ai dit ça pour me débarrasser de tous mes fans, et accessoirement pour tuer Tifa...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(murmure) _Dommage...

_(Sephi prend entre ses doigts le visage de Cloud qui ressemble à une tomate confite.)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Parce que...

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : _(fait signe au mec des bruitages)_ Vite, vite !

_(Reeve se ramène sur scène en costume de Big Ben. Reno fait signe au public de rire. Le public rit.)_

Le mec des bruitages (Reeve) : _(hurle) _DING DONG ! IL EST MINUIT, SEPHIRILLON ! TU DOIS T'EN ALLER !

_(Sephirillon lâche le visage de Cloud devenu fort rouge.)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Bah, pourquoi ? _(marmonne)_ M'amusais bien, moi...

Le mec des bruitages (Reeve) : Parce que sinon, tu vas te retrouver nu.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(entre ses dents) _Je crois que je vais placer 'Détruire la Cetra' juste avant 'Détruire le monde'...

Les coulisses (Tifa) : Il n'a toujours pas compris que s'il détruisait le monde personne n'y survivrait...Même pas lui d'ailleurs.

Narrateur (Rufus) : _(ricane)_ Il est bête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bête !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Qu'ouïs-je ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : Rendors-toi, vieille pomme.

Le prince (Cloud) : Hein ?

Le public: En ce moment, Rufus à vraiment des répliques pourries...

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : Yo, j'dois lever le panneau là ? Parce que je n'ai pas compris la blague.

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Mais y avait pas de bla...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Tais-toi, stupide. Je dois partir, je crois.

_(Le réalisateur s'incline devant tant de charisme)_

Réalisateur (Yuumi) : Oui, Sephi-sama. Mais tu dois perdre ta chau...

Narrateur (Rufus) : Hé, ne pique pas ma partie la naine. « Les douze coups de minuits sonnèrent, et comme la marraine la fée l'avait dit, Sephirillon dut s'en aller. Dans sa précipitation, elle laissa échapper sa pantoufle de verre sur une des marches du palais... »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ouai, sauf que l'autre vieille peau ne m'a rien dit du tout, et que je n'ai pas de pantoufle de verre...

Le mec des bruitages (Reeve) : Je dois refaire le Big Ben ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : On s'en passera, merci.

_(Reeve sort de la scène, dépité)_

_(Comme prévu, Sephi recule lentement, genre les vieux feuilletons de série B et Cloud tend la main, comme pour le rattraper. Hojo est ressuscité -vivent les queues de phœnix- et la musique tragique décape les oreilles de tous. Soudain, Sephi se baisse)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Pourquoi il y a autant de lacets sur cette chaussure ?

Les coulisses (Tseng) :_ (lève les yeux au ciel) _Je l'avais bien dit de pas prendre les talons-aiguilles...

_(Finalement, Sephi réussit à se débarrasser de sa chaussure et la balance sur les escaliers en carton qui ne résistent pas sous le choc. Normal, c'est Tifa qui les avait cousus)_

Le prince (Cloud) : Non ! Ne pars pas, sublime créature ! Je ne sais même pas ton nom...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je m'appelle Se...AH !

_(Enfer et damnation ! Il s'avère que le sort d'Aéris était tout sauf inutile; à présent Sephi se retrouve en boxer. Le public, croyant à une blague, rit)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(hurle)_ C'est quoi ce bazar! Pourquoi j'ai plus ma robe ?

_(Aéris arrive, très fière d'elle.)_

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Vengeance !

_(Sephi fuit la scène, très mécontent. Au moins, ça nous permettra de passer à la scène suivante. Tout le monde sort, sauf Cloud qui ramasse lentement la chaussure à talon et prend un air héroïque. La musique est toujours coupée.)_

Le prince (Cloud) : N'aie crainte, je te retrouverai, élue de mon cœur. Et ce, grâce à la pantoufle que je tiens en main. Je le jure.

_(La lumière s'éteint et Cloud sort de scène. Le palais disparait et c'est dans la demeure de Jénova que Sephi se retrouve, habillé de haillons et le balai à la main.)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(marmonne)_ J'en ai marre.

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Que se passe-t-il, Sephirillon ?

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : T'as perdu ton cerveau ?

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ...

L'éclairage (Yuffie) : Pourquoi Vincent ne parle jamais ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : On peut toujours se passer de toi, Yuffie.

La belle-mère (Jénova) : _(ricane) _Peut-être es-tu dégoûtée de ne pas avoir pu aller au bal, hier soir...

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : En même temps, le prince n'a dansé qu'avec une seule jeune fille pendant toute la soirée.

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle illuminait la nuit ! Dommage que sa robe soit aussi laide...

Les coulisses (Tseng) : ...

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Et, bien sûr, les belles-sœurs et la belle-mère de Sephirillon ne se doutaient absolument pas que cette dernière aie pu assister au bal, ou encore moins aie dansé avec le beau prince... »

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : D'ailleurs, juste après qu'elle se soit enfuie, le prince à juré qu'il la retrouverait et qu'il l'épouserait...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : HEIN ?

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Il est tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : NON !

La belle-mère (Jénova) : De toute façon, ça ne concerne pas une paysanne comme toi. Tu ferais mieux de te cacher quand le messager du Roi viendra dans cette maison, je n'ai pas très envie de passer pour Mère Theresa.

_(Sephi sort de scène. Quelqu'un entre sur scène et frappe à la porte du palais. Dieu merci, ce n'est pas Tifa qui l'a faite.)_

Personne mystérieuse (?) : Toc toc toc.

Le public : Pas très original...

Messager du Roi (Rude) : Restriction budgétaire.

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Ouiii ?

Messager du Roi (Rude) : Bonjour, je suis le messager du Roi.

_(Rude entre. Jénova lui désigne ses filles.)_

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Voici mes filles, où est la chaussure ?

Messager du Roi (Rude) : _(sort une chaussure de sa poche)_ Elle est là. Mais il faut faire du quarante-six pour rentrer dedans.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : Moi ! Moi !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ...

Narrateur (Rufus) : « Le messager du Roi fit essayer la pantoufle de verre aux deux jeunes filles mais aucune ne pouvait la porter. Le messager s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Sephirillon arriva. »

_(Sephi rentre sur scène et se rue sur Rude, sous les yeux étonnés de la belle-mère et des belles-sœurs.)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(hurle)_ Attendez ! Moi aussi je veux l'essayer !

Le public : ...

Le messager du Roi (Rude) : Hé, mais je me souviens de toi.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ah bon ? Pas moi.

Narrateur (Rufus) : _(ricane)_ Mémoire de poisson rouge.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : T'as un problème, le roux ?

Narrateur (Rufus) : Ce n'est pas roux, c'est blond vénitien.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : C'est ce que je disais.

Le narrateur (Rufus) : ...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(A Rude)_ Passe-moi la chaussure.

_(Rude fait essayer la chaussure à Sephirillon. Et là ! C'est le drame ! Musique qui fait peur.)_

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : ...Elle lui va...

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Impossible !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(fier de lui) _Ah ah !

Le messager du Roi (Rude) : Apparemment c'est toi la jeune fille avec qui le prince Clodo à dansé.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : Ce n'est pas possible.

La belle-mère (Jénova) : Ca craint du boudin, mes biquettes.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ah ah ! A moi la gloire !

_(Sephi s'en va accompagné de Rude. Fin de la scène, la lumière s'éteint.)_

* * *

Acte super court, je l'avoue. Je manque un peu d'inspiration ! Le prochain est le dernier, sortez les mouchoirs... Est-ce que Cloud va retrouver Sephi ? Auront-ils (enfin) leur premier baiser ? Auront-ils des enfants ? Tout ça, dans le prochain épisode !


	5. Acte V

**Titre** : Sephirillon

**Auteur **: Toujours moi, puisque personne veut jouer le rôle de la naine soumise.

**Disclaimer** : Charlie réclame toujours Cendrillon, qui veut la prendre en otage pour l'énerver ? ...Personne ? Tant pis.

**Genre** : Humour douteux

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Personnages :**

- Réalisateur : Yuumi.

- Narrateur : Rufus.

- Cendrillon : Sephiroth, d'où Sephirillon.

Le père de Sephirillon : Cid

- Le prince : Cloud.

- Le faux-mort : Zack

- Le videur : Rude

- La machine à ticket VIP : Cait Sith

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 : Barret

- La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 : Vincent

- La belle-mère : Jénova

- La marraine la fée : Aéris

- Mary-Sue : Mary-Sue

- Le scientifique raté : Hojo

- Les gens en coulisses : Yuffie à l'éclairage, Hojo le Dj et Tseng en costumier. Tifa en souffleur...

- Les invitées auto-invitées : Elena, Scarlett...

- Le mec du panneau : Reno.

- Le mec des bruitages : Reeve

- Les SHM : Les SHM.

- Le matou oublié : Red XIII

- Le public : Ceux qu'il reste...

* * *

**Sephirillon, Acte Final (Fantasy),**

_**Les retrouvailles, les SHM**_

_(Depuis les coulisses. Pour les gens qui l'auraient pas compris, c'est l'entracte. La musique et les rideaux sont baissés. Ambiance qui tue.)_

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : C'est triste que ce soit déjà la fin...

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Pas vraiment non. Je vais enfin pouvoir me faire tout le personnel de la ShinRa.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Et moi je vais détruire le monde !

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Tu sais Sephiroth...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Toujours pas morte, elle ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : ...Non. Je pensais que...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : En effet, il y a un problème.

Le prince (Cloud) : _(affolé) _Où est ma doublure ?

Le faux-mort (Zack) : _(chuchote)_ Arg...Cachons-nous…

_(Zack avise une valise posée dans un des recoins sombres des coulisses. Il se frotte les mains.)_

Le faux-mort (Zack) : _(chuchote)_ Technique de camouflage suprême...

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Je crois que ta doublure n'est pas encore remise de sa tentative de suicide.

Le costumier (Tseng) : Et moi, je ne pense pas être capable de réaliser deux fois le même chef d'œuvre...

_(Grand soupir de soulagement.)_

Le prince (Cloud) : S'il y a des enfants dans la salle, je voudrais leur dire de ne jamais faire comme Zack.

Tous : ...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(ricane)_ Cloud s'est reconverti en bonne âme.

_ (Vincent et Barret arrivent, accompagnés de Jénova. Un instant plus tard, Reeve arrive avec Cait Sith.)_

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : _(chuchote)_ Enfin ! Lever de rideau dans une minute.

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : Regardez, j'ai mon costume de marin !

Tous : ...

Le mec des bruitages (Reeve) : _(confus)_ J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais...

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore.

Le mec des bruitages (Reeve) : ... Désolé.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Comme ça, ça pourra nous rappeler à tout instant à quel point cette pièce de théâtre est nulle.

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : …

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Personnellement, je la trouve pas mal.

Le prince (Cloud) : Tu m'étonnes, ce n'est pas toi qui dois porter les immondices d'un artiste corrompu !

Le costumier (Tseng) : ...

L'éclairage (Yuffie) : C'est quoi, corrompu ?

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Hum, c'est en fait une histoire d'échange...

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Cette machine est une merveille, lorsqu'il s'agit de repérer les têtes pensantes...

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Qu'est-ce tu baves, toi ?

Le prince (Cloud) : Aéris est très violente, quand elle s'y met...

_(Cid arrive avec son balai.)_

Le père de Sephirillon (Cid) : De mon temps, dès qu'il y avait une dispute ma femme et moi on...

Le mec des bruitages (Reeve) : Papy, on se passera de tes anecdotes.

_(Reno et Rude arrivent, pas très frais.)_

Le videur (Rude) : ...Hips...

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : Yo les gens ! J'crois qu'on est bourrés !...Hips...

Le souffleur (Tifa) : _(se bouche le nez) _Ca sent à trois kilomètres.

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Il ne manque plus que Scarlett et Elena.

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : E...Elles ont réintégré le public...Hips...

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Reno est le seul homme sur Terre qui, quand il est saoul, peut sortir des mots compliqués...

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : _(beugle)_ Vive la ShinRa !

Le narrateur (Rufus) : ... Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : Dites...Y'a un truc qui gratte à la porte depuis deux, trois heures...Hips...

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Un truc ?

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : Ou...Ouai, hips. En plus, il parle...HIPS.

Le père de Sephirillon (Cid) : $£¤ ! Un truc rouge ?

Tous : ...

_(Yuumi va ouvrir la porte...Comment ça quelle porte ? Bah, celle de...Des...Une porte.)_

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : Enfin ! J'ai cru que toutes mes griffes allaient y passer...

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Ma pauvre porte !

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : Je te pardonne, puisque tu y tiens tant.

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : En fait, je...

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : D'ailleurs, je vais participer à la pièce, comme nous en avons convenu.

Le videur (Rude) : Ouai...Sauf que...

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Nanaki, la pièce est presque finie...

Le père de Sephirillon (Cid) : ù£$% ! (_marmonne_) Les ancêtres ne sont plus respectés…

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : J'ai trouvé ! Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas du décor !

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : Ca me va. Mais je veux aussi assister à la scène finale, en tant qu'invité...

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Ok. Je pense que l'on peut lever le rideau, maintenant. Où est le scientifique raté que personne n'aime ?

Le scientifique raté (Hojo) : …

_ (Le rideau s'ouvre, la musique fanfaronne. La lumière s'allume et le public jubile. Non, ce n'est pas question pour un lampion. C'est seulement le dernier acte de l'épopée des chevaliers de...Oui, bref. Le décor se matérialise en un château aux tons rosés. C'est la fameuse scène du mariage ! Grâce à Reeve qui imite parfaitement les cloches, les deux amants entament leur marche nuptiale.)_

Le narrateur (Rufus) : « Après avoir retrouvé sa belle, le Prince a fait sa demande de mariage à Sephirillon qui a bien entendu accepté. Et, pour célébrer cette union, tout le village se présenta au mariage... »

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(content) _Heureusement que je ne porte plus ma robe marron !

Le Prince (Cloud) : Il est vrai qu'elle était ignoble. C'est inhumain de...

Les coulisses (Tseng) : ...

Le Prince (Cloud) : Hum, c'est inhumain de la part d'Aéris de l'avoir fait disparaître ! Une édition limitée en plus...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Doucement avec l'hypocrisie... Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que...

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Bon, vous avancez, oui ? Ca fait dix minutes que les gens vous balancent des grains de riz dans la figure !

_(Cloud et Sephi, main dans la main, descendent par l'escalier cousu par la maman de Yuumi - Merci maman !- sous les acclamations et les vœux de bonheur des invités. Reno lève le panneau, et les gens applaudissent. Même si le panneau est à l'envers.)_

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : _(hurle) _Merci pour le costume de mar...Aïe !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : Mais tais-toi, enfin.

L'éclairage (Yuffie) : _(sur le postérieur)_ Vinnie à parlé !

La belle-mère (Jénova) : _(la larme à l'œil)_ Je suis si émue...Mon bébé...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : ...Moi aussi.

Les invitées auto-invitées (Tifa) : Pourtant, il n'en a pas l'air... En même temps, je peux comprendre ; sa femme est Cloud.

Le prince (Cloud) : _(soupir) _Elle m'en voudra à vie...

Les invitées auto-invitées (Tifa) : Je précise : Je garde Marlène et Denzel.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(tire sur la manche de Cloud) _Allez viens, ma femme.

Le prince (Cloud) : Hé ! Pourquoi je dois jouer le rôle de la femme ? T'as les cheveux plus longs que moi.

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(sourire inquiétant)_ Tu verras quand on sera rentrés au palais.

Le prince (Cloud) : _(en direction de Yuumi)_ Les acteurs ont-ils une assurance vie ?

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : _(incertaine)_ J'ai le droit à dix pour cent de perte...

Les invitées auto-invitées (Elena) : _(mode blonde)_ Bonne année !

Tous : ...

Les coulisses (Tseng) : Ciel, rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai invité Elena à dîner...

Le ciel (Le ciel) : Je n'en sais rien bon sang ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler !

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur scène ? Et vous autres ?

Les invitées auto-invitées (Scarlett) : Finalement, on a décidé de faire partie des invitées.

Les invitées auto-invitées (Yuffie) : Moi j'ai fait ça pour voir Vinniiiiiiie !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : ...C'est vrai que Yuffie ne sert à rien.

Le père de Sephirillon (Cid) : £$¤ ! En plus, elle à souillé mon beau vaisseau !

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : (_mortifié_)…Elle a essayé de me brosser la crinière...

Le prince (Cloud) : _(pointe un doigt accusateur sur la jeune ninja)_ Elle a volé mes matérias !

L'invitée auto-invitée (Yuffie) : Puisque c'est comme ça, hé ben je...Je...Je m'en vais !

Tous : Alléluia !

Le ciel (le ciel) : Si elle se suicide c'est de votre faute ! Je veux pas qu'elle me vole MES nuages !

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Non ! Yuffie ne pars pas je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi pour l'éclairage !

L'invitée auto-invitée (Yuffie) : _(croise les bras pour se donner un air méchant.)_ Ma décision est sans appel !

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Sephi, passe-moi ton PHS !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Tu me l'as subtilisé dans un excès de méchanceté intense.

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Je l'ai pas, moi... Peut-être que Reeve pourrait imiter le PHS... Reeve ?

Le mec des bruitages (Reeve) : DING, DONG ! DING... Attends, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça, alors...

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore.

Le videur (Rude) : Mais tais-toi enfin !

Le narrateur (Rufus) : _(larme à l'œil)_ C'est le début d'une longue amitié...

L'invitée auto-invitée (Yuffie) : Finalement, j'ai pas envie de partir. Je reste, rien que pour vous saouler. Et pour Vinniiiiiiie !

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ...

Le public : Bon ! C'est pas fini tout ça ! Nous on veut du Yaoi, du brut, du vrai !

Le narrateur (Rufus) : _(désigne le public, sourcil levé)_ C'est qui, elles ?

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Ce sont les lectrices assoiffées de sexe.

Le mec du panneau (Reno) : _(hurle)_ Hips...Allez, part-

Le prince (Cloud) : Pas question !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(déçu)_ Même pas un petit bisou ?

Tous : …

Le prince (Cloud) : Plaît-il ?

Tous : Ho….Mo….

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Retenez-moi, sinon...

Le costumier (Tseng) : _(lève les bras aux cieux) _Mon dieu ! Il va anéantir tout mon travail d'artiste avec ses pulsions grotesques...

Le ciel : Je ne dis plus rien…

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Alors ?

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Ben..._ (Se tourne vers le public qui bave)_...Je...Bon, d'accord. Mais je veux une protection vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

_(Sephi fait le 'V' de la victoire et s'approche de Cloud qui ...N'en peut plus tellement son visage est rouge que même ça se trouve il va exploser et tout ! – La réalisatrice : Yuffie ! C'est moi qui parle, là !- . La musique est interrompue, on suppose que le DJ est mort...Encore une fois...Le public hurle presque et...Le reste des acteurs sont légèrement choqués)_

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu...

_(Tifa fait une prière silencieuse. On suppose qu'elle a vu Aéris faire, une fois.)_

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Prions tous pour Cloud, qui va bientôt quitter le trottoir des hétéros...

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Tais-toi, vile créature ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de prier pour Cloud !

Le souffleur (Tifa) : T'as un problème, la morte-vivante ? Cloud est homo ! H-O-M-O.

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : Mais non. C'est une feinte...Hein, Cloud...Cloud ? Cloud ?

_(Un éclair traverse la scène et une silhouette menue se découpe dans l'obscurité. Faute d'éclairage, on a prit des bougies. Vous inquiétez, on voit très bien, héhé)_

Personnage mystérieux (?) : Il n'y a que moi qui peux décider des préférences sexuelles de chacun !

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Oh non...

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Mary-Sue, on t'a reconnue !

Personnage mystérieux (?) : Hé non, ce n'est pas Mary-Sue !...Enfin si, c'est moi.

_(Mary-Sue apparaît, fumante de méchanceté.)_

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : Oui donc, je disais : Personne ne peut être gay sur Terre. Parce que je suis là !

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Comme quoi, les blondes ne sont pas totalement en voie d'extinction.

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : Il y a un mariage, et je ne suis même pas invitée ? Pourtant, vous savez bien que je suis à des milliers d'endroits à la fois...

La belle-mère (Jénova) : _(hypocrisie niveau ultime) _Oh ! Quel dommage. L'invitation ne t'es pas parvenue...

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Elle n'est même pas parvenue jusqu'aux mains de Jénova, c'est dire !

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : (_immense sourire_) Ce n'est pas grave, mes amis. J'ai décidé de m'installer dans le coin. J'ai même apporté ma valise de ravitaillement !

_(Mary-Sue désigne une valise assez épaisse du bout du doigt parfaitement manucuré grâce à...Mais ceci est une autre histoire. A son activité peu habituelle, on soupçonne la blondinette d'y avoir enfermé des animaux vivants...)_

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : D'ailleurs, je vais l'ouvrir sous vos yeux pour...

_(Mary-Sue ouvre la valise. Et là ! C'est le drame. Musique qui fait peur sortie de l'IKod de Cloud.)_

Le faux-mort (Zack) : Salut la compagnie...

_(Zack sort de la valise et s'essuie les mains sur son pantalon.)_

Tous : Un mort qui parle !

Le faux-mort (Zack) : Mais non, c'était une feinte. Je ne voulais absolument pas rater le baiser tant attendu !

Le public : Bon ! On commence à pourrir sur place !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Je viens, je viens...

Le Prince (Cloud) : _(affolé)_ Il vient, il vient...

Les invitées auto-invitées (Scarlett) : Il s'approche...

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : Il se penche vers le Prince...

Tous : _(état de bave intense..)_ ...

Mary-Sue (Mary-Sue) : Quelle vulgarité !

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : …Cloud n'a pas l'air de détester...

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : …

_(Aéris a ainsi tragiquement péri)_

Les invitées auto-invitées (Elena) : Bonne année !

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Quelqu'un lui explique qu'on est en Avril ?

Le costumier (Tseng) : _(entre sur scène)_ Laisse, je m'en occupe. Elena ?

Les invitées auto-invitées (Elena) : Oui, Tsengounet ?

Le costumier (Tseng) : Mon dieu.

La machine à ticket VIP (Cait Sith) : Perdu ! Essaie encore...Core...Core...BZZ..._ (Bruit louche.)_

Le videur (Rude) : L'a pété un câble, la peluche...Hips...

Le faux-mort (Zack) : C'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous gâchez un moment culte.

Les invitées auto-invitées (Yuffie) : S'passe quoi ?

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Pour les attardés mentaux, _(regard qui tue en direction de Yuffie) _: Sephi est en train d'embrasser Cloud. Et si ça se trouve, ils vont finir dans les coulisses.

_(Sephi et Cloud se séparent après trois quart d'heure d'apnée.)_

Le Prince (Cloud) : _(rouge) _Keuf, keuf !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : _(presque mort)_...Arg...Arrive plus à respirer...

Tous : …

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Hum…J'plaisantais sur les dix pour cent de perte...

Le public : Non, mais ! Tu ne vas pas les tuer, quand même ! En plus tu oses appeler ça du Yaoi ? Remboursées !

Le matou oublié (Red XIII) : C'est vrai que...

Le prince (Cloud) : Hé ! Regardez tous !

_(Paf ! Le ventre de Cloud s'arrondit brusquement. Non, vous ne rêvez pas : Cloud est enceint ! Oui, c'est possible.)_

Les invitées auto-invitées (Yuffie) : Alors, c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés ? Je croyais, enfin tonton Cid m'a dit que...

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : Chut !

Les invitées auto-invitées (Yuffie) : Ah, d'accord.

Le prince (Cloud) : _(tout content)_ Je suis enceint ! De trois enfants !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : C'est merveilleux !

Le narrateur (Rufus) : Comment tu sais qu'ils sont trois ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : L'intuition maternelle, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le prince (Cloud) : ARG !

_(Musique qui fait peur. Cloud se tient le ventre. Une flaque d'eau tombe à ses pieds.)_

Le père de Sephirillon (Cid) : £%$µ ! T'es obligé de me souiller mon beau vaisseau ?

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°1 (Barret) : C'est vrai que bon, Cid nous l'a si gentiment prêté pour la pièce...

La belle-sœur-super-méchante n°2 (Vincent) : ...

Les invitées auto-invitées (Yuffie) : Vous êtes tous nuls ! Cloud à perdu les eaux !

Tous : NON !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Yuffie sait quelque chose !

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Il faut de l'eau chaude !

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ben pourquoi ? Il en a ses pieds...

Le public : ...

Le faux-mort (Zack) : EURK ! Comptez pas sur moi pour lui écarter les jambes...

Le souffleur (Tifa) : J'peux...

La marraine la fée (Aéris) : NON. Place à la marraine la fée, autoproclamée infirmière en chef.

_(Nous avons fermé les rideaux pour vous éviter un spectacle assez ignoble. Néanmoins, la cassette de l'accouchement est disponible au rayon films d'horreur. Pour plus d'informations, veuillez vous adresser à Sephirillon.)_

Le public : …

_(Le rideau s'ouvre et la musique change. Apparemment, c'est le fantôme de Hojo qui fait le DJ, les queues de phœnix étaient en carton. La musique est douce, pure, bulle de savon. Sephirillon tient à côté de lui trois hommes, sous le regard amoureux de sa compagne.)_

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Qu'ils sont mignons !

Le Prince (Cloud) : Comment on va les appeler ?

Le souffleur (Tifa) : J'ai une idée !

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : _(ricane)_ C'est rare, dis donc. Vas-y, dis ton idée.

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Pourquoi pas les SHM ?

Le narrateur (Rufus) : SHM ?

Le souffleur (Tifa) : Les super-hyper-méchants.

Tous : ...

Le réalisateur (Yuumi) : OUI BON BREF, la pièce est finie. Et, je voudrais profiter de cette fin de trêve pour vous dire que je vous aime tous !

Tous : ...

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Ah. Tiens, je n'ai plus envie de détruire le monde.

Tous : Ah bon ?

Sephirillon (Sephi) : Non, je plaisante !

* * *

Allez, à la prochaine !


End file.
